


Say Something

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, based on the song Say Something, loosely adapted from 7x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write while listening to Say Something by A Great Big World on repeat, and this is what happened. It's Dean's perspective about Cas becoming Godstiel and based loosely on what we saw in 7x01 Meet the New Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write while listening to Say Something by A Great Big World on repeat, and this is what happened. It's Dean's perspective and based loosely on what we saw in 7x01 Meet the New Boss. I did use the exact transcript for one conversation between Sam and Dean. So I'm gonna go ahead and add the disclaimer that I DID NOT WRITE THAT DIALOGUE OR CREATE ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES. TPTB at Supernatural deserve all the credit for that. :)

“Say something.”

Dean’s eyes pleaded with him like the scorched earth of a desert pleads for rain. His face became the dry, crackled lines in the sand as it wrinkled with desperation. His entire being begged for release.

Cas met his stare with the fury of the sun high in the clear, blue sky. 

“There is nothing to say.”

Dean crumbled with the weight of it all.

His dreams tortured him that night. There were no screams though. He awoke gasping and reaching and was met with only empty silence. Morning found him with a bottle of scotch and a radio with the volume turned up a loud as the Impala’s speakers could go. He listened to the news as he worked on the one thing he knew how to fix. The reporters said a lot about religious leaders dying and churches burning to the ground. Still, they said nothing.

Later, when Sam suggested they try to talk to Cas, Dean laughed mirthlessly.

“Dean, look, I know you think that Cas is gone--”

“It’s cause he is.”

“He’s not! He’s in there somewhere, Dean. I know it.”

“No, you don’t.”

Cas did eventually come back. He pleaded with Dean for forgiveness. His words rushed out like a river racing toward the sea. His transgressions fell between them like mighty waves.

Dean built a dam with his silence.


End file.
